300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tony Tony Chopper
'Abilities' ---- Wanted Cost: '- ' Static Cooldown: '-'' *Passive - ''Chopper's bounty always only 100 Gold. ---- '''''Leg Point Q Cost: 80 / 95 / 110 / 125 / 140 Mana 'Cooldown: '''22 / 21 / 20 / 19 / 18 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Chopper strengthens his leg to run around, gaining an aura effect that increases the Movement Speed of his own by 40%/50%/60%/70%/80% and all nearby allied units within 400 radius by 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% for 5 seconds or clicking this skill again as a 2nd cast to cancel the effect. Within the duration, when Chopper collides with a non-hero enemy unit, he knocks them back and deals 60/100/140/180/220 + Bonus AD physical damage. Enemies that collide with the terrain are stunned for 1 second. Chopper cannot knock on the same target more than once every 1 second. Within the duration, Chopper cannot perform basic attacks. '''Leg Point Canceling Q Cost: '- '''Cooldown: '-'' *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Chopper instantly cancels the activation of '''''Leg Point Q. ---- Ship Doctor W Cost: 100 / 110 / 120 / 130 / 140 Mana 'Cooldown: '''15 seconds *Passive - 'When a nearby allied hero within 800 radius casts a skill, this skill will trigger a '''Surgeon' effect once, shooting a pill toward the target to restore 5/10/15/20/25 + of Chopper's maximum Health Health and 2.5/5/7.5/10/12.5 + of Chopper's maximum Health Mana on the target. The Surgeon effect cannot trigger on the same target more than once every 2 seconds. *''Active - ''Chopper applies the Surgeon effect to himself and all nearby allied heroes within 800 radius once. Within 8 seconds, each time the ''Surgeon ''effect is triggered, it always drops a lollipop at the targets' location. When Chopper collects the lollipop, it restores his Health and Mana with the same amount of the Surgeon effect once. All lollipops last until the end of this active's duration. ---- '''''Brain Point E Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 Mana 'Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Active - 'Chopper scans on an enemy unit for 2 seconds, gaining sight and amplifying the damage taken on the target by + (0.02 AP)% for 4 seconds. After scanning for 2 seconds, Chopper finishes his analysis by dealing 60/105/150/195/240 + AP magic damage and stunning on the target for 1 second. During the scanning, if there is an enemy stands between Chopper and the target or the distance between Chopper and the target exceeds 1000 range, the scanning will be interrupted. If the scanning is interrupted, the scanning wavelength is distorted and exploded, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the exploded area. ---- '''Rumble Ball R Cost: '- 'Cooldown: '''3 / 2 / 1 seconds *Passive - 'Every 45/40/35 seconds, Chopper gains a '''Blue Pill' ( ), stacking up to 3 pills. *''Active - ''Chopper consumes a Blue Pill, refreshing all of his skills' cooldown, improving his next skill's effect and applying the stackable Rumble Ball state ( ) on himself for 8 seconds. While within the Rumble Ball state, each of its stack increases Chopper's maximum Health by 100/180/260 and his Ability Power by 20/30/40, stacking up to 3 stacks. The Blue Pill improves Chopper's next skill as follows: **''Leg Point Q -'' the collision effect can trigger on enemy heroes. **''Ship Doctor W - ''Within its active's duration, doubling the restoration of the Surgeon effect. **''Brain Point E - ''The AP Ratio of magic damage when finishing the scanning increases from AP -> AP *''Note - ''If Chopper eats 3 pills in a row and gains 3 stacks of Rumble Ball state, he will gain Side Effect debuff ( ) that reduces his Ability Power and Movement Speed by 60% for 4 seconds once the effect of the Rumble Ball state wears off. ---- 'Skins' ----